Dracula/Judgment
is a playable character in Castlevania Judgment. This is the first time that Dracula appears as a playable character (not counting his possible "reincarnation" Soma Cruz, or the parody "Kid Dracula", who might be Alucard instead). His battle theme is "Dance of Illusions". In Judgment, Dracula is summoned into a time rift by Aeon, along with a number of his enemies and his allies Carmilla and Death. In his story, Dracula takes advantage of the time rift to get revenge on many of the people who defeated him, including Simon and Trevor Belmont. After fighting and defeating most of the others in the rift, including Aeon, Dracula encounters the Time Reaper, a being sent by his rival Galamoth to wipe him from history. In the ensuing battle, Dracula is victorious, therefore securing his existence. Abilities Dracula requires little to do massive damage within a short amount of time, and he can block even the most powerful spells of the Time Reaper without flinching, save for his Beam. As always, he never walks and normally floats around slowly. He depends on his Dark Void teleportation to move faster and confuses his enemies by appearing almost everywhere around them. Main abilities *''Dark Psychic Blast:'' Dracula can use burst of his dark power to do massive flinching and force. Can be double comboed to push an enemy very far away. *''Fireball:'' A classic attack favored by Dracula, he can cast three fireballs in front of him that do much damage or fire them at a long distance. *''Hellfire:'' Dracula can teleport to higher air and summon a wave of fire that burns his enemies. It drains the Hyper meter and is very damaging to the Time Reaper on a full bar as it cut Time Reaper's bar by 1/3. It can combo a total of 27 hits on 3 separate attacks. *'Item Manipulation' With telekinetic powers, Dracula can lift candles and crystals with sheer will and toss it at an enemy. Other abilities *''Dark Void:'' Dracula's favored move. He teleports becoming a black mist and many bats appearing anywhere he desires. Its best to do multiple Dark Voids to confuse enemies. *''Dark Inferno:'' A black fireball with a homing ability. It is useful for Dracula to cast it while keeping his enemy busy while it hits the enemy's back. *''Demonic Cleansing:'' Dracula can summon a literal pillar of darkness that hits hard and burns hard. It can be cast in a row. *''Dark Blaze:'' Dracula's powerful charged attack. He charges his power and fires with flames that surrounds him and burns all in it's way. It cannot be blocked. *''Hyper attack:'' Demonic Megiddo is Dracula's ultimate spell. He never risked using it while a Belmont is around because it takes a while to charge and is easily interrupted. In Judgement, he teleports to the sky behind the enemy with demonic wings, eager for the finale. With a desire to burn all who oppose him, he charges a magic rune that burns with demonic fire, then slam it on his victim like a meteor. The demonic rune then triggers and explodes with a power that matches a nuclear explosion. He then taunts his victim about his Power of Darkness before teleporting away. Dialogue Quotes *'Short description': The Lord of Darkness *'Before battle': "Puny worm... I remember you." *'Before battle': "As you wish.... the power of the true Lord of Darkness is upon you!" *'Before fighting Cornell or Simon': "Ah.... it's all coming back to me now." *'After fighting an evil character (Golem, Cornell and Alucard included)': "Fool. We BOTH know you're no match for me!" *'After fighting a good character': "Grovel in the dirt like the WORM you are!!" *'Before fighting himself': "I will end this pathetic charade." *'Before fighting himself (in Response)': "Die, Impostor!" *'Before fighting Time Reaper': "Of course. And your next stop: Oblivion!!" *'Before fighting Death': "You dare betray me, Death?!" *'Before fighting Simon in Castle': Ahh, Simon Belmont! *'Before fighting Golem in Castle': So, my slave has become too smart for his own good! *'Before fighting Trevor in Castle': Trevor Belmont!! *'Before fighting Carmilla in Castle': So, you covet my throne, Carmilla?! *'After battle:' "How tiresome... What an utter waste of time." *'During Hyper attack': "Night falls..." "And now, the finale." "Hahahaha...." "Everything must burn!" "Demonic Megiddo!!!" "That's the power of Darkness." Combos animations J Neutral Combo Dracula.gif|'Hellfire' (B + B (B to Stop) J Neutral Combo Dracula 2.gif|'Hellfire' J Jumping Combo Dracula.gif|'Jumping Attack' (Jump + B + B + B) J Directional Attack Dracula.gif|'Directional Combo' (Left Stick + B) J Demonic Cleansing Dracula.gif|'Demonic Cleansing' (Charge A + B (Also Aerial) J Dark Void Dracula.gif|'Dark Void' (A + B) J Dark Inferno Dracula.gif|'Dark Inferno' (Left Stick + A + B) J Dark Blaze Dracula.gif|'Dark Blaze' (Left Trigger + B) J Dodge Dracula.gif|'Dodge' Demonic-Meggido.gif|'Demonic Megiddo' (X) Gallery :See Dracula/Gallery#Castlevania Judgment Trivia *Although Death just requests for a contest with respect, Dracula thinks Death has betrayed him. The same thing applies with Carmilla: Dracula thinks she wants to steal his throne. Dracula Dracula